Till you are sober
by Kleiner.dicker.Pinguin
Summary: Levy drunk, Gajeel in charge :3 /GaLe


**Well, here I am again... second Fairy Tail FF :3 I adore Gajeel, he is one of the most awesome charakters in this anime/manga... *O* I want him to be mine... *snicker* okay, stop it :D  
Well, here is a Gajeel X Levy ^^ a very matching pairing... I love them :3  
hope you like it ^_^ review please **

* * *

She woke up with an enormous headache.

What the heck happend last night?

She remembered that there was party at Fairy Tail – well there were always partys – which included a lot of fun, singing, dancing and... drinking.

Well, that would explain at least her headache but not why she had drunken alcohol. She never was drinking because she hated the loose of selfcrontrol and the strange and funny things alcohol did with her and her behavior...

But she rememberd very clearly the strong taste of liquor and beer and wine and wodka... Oh god, how much had she been drinking?

Shocked and confused she tried to sit up but was held back because of two strong arms that where wrapped around her waist.

Wait...

Two strong arms?

Against her former plan to let her eyes closed, she opend them slowly just to see that she couldn't see anything – despite a broad chest she was pressed against.

She started breathing heavyly, slightly panicking. Then she realized the strong scent that tickled her nose... It was a mix of alcohol, something strange she couldn't identify and... metal.

Oh hell, there was only one person in the world she knew that would smell like metal.

Her cheeks started burning as she tried to confirm that it was really _him _she was pressed against. But his grip was too strong to get out, so she had no other option then to give up in his tight hug.

"Thats right shrimp... stop moving around... still wanna sleep..." A sudden dark voice mutterd into her ear. That voice – definetly Gajeels voice – gave her a thrill that run down spine and made her shiver.

"Still cold? Need to come nearer..." His grip tightend a bit more as he cancled the rest of space between them, causing her to blush even more.

What the heck happend that night, that she was lying here on Gajeels – _Gajeels!_ - chest, causing him to hold her like he had never done something else.

Her head startet spinning, as she tried to remember but there was nothing than a blank spot starting from the wodka and ending in his arms.

By the way...

She was relieved to feel clothes on her skin, so she hoped that this ment that they hadn't done someting... embarrasing. She confirmed that he was wearing clothes too, at least shorts and then tried to find a bit of orientation. She could not see much but the blanket they where wrapped in was black... and she knew, that neither of her blankets were black...

Her heart pounded heavyly against her chest, her cheeks feeling as if they where burned. It was not that she didn't liked her current situation and position – she felt a lot more then friendship for the iron dragon slayer. But it was not possible to predict, what she was to him... and she would never confess if there was the possibility of being rejected. She was not the type of woman who could stand getting dumped.

She tried to enjoy her situation but she hated nescience more than anything else.

"Well... hm... Gajeel?" She felt her voice trembling.

"Hm..." He mumbled against her hair, his breath touching her ears and causing another shiver. She nearly forgot what she wanted to ask, her head was spinning again and she doubted that her hangover was the reason for this.

"Hm... äh... you know... what happend yesterday?"

He stopped breathing for a second, then he lifted his body in a sitting position, letting go of her. She looked up to him, his black hair a mess, his crimson eyes staring into hers and his muscular body leaning against the wall.

He was a god of man...

She blushed again and looked away.

"You don't remember anything?" He asked curious, his voice coloured with amusement. She shook her head which made him snickering. "Well I know that there was a lot of alcohol involved but usually I do not drink... so why was I so full, that I don't remember anything?"

He snickered again, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You are cute when you are desperate, you know that shrimp?" Her head became all read. She was cute? She looked up, slightly furious but his eyes where full of amusement.

"Okay... I'm gonna tell you, what happend... but I want a deal."

"What?"

"I tell you what happend I you grant me a wish."

"What? Am I a fairy or what..."

His face got a devilish smile as he leaned forward. "Yes... kinda..."

* * *

_Gajeel joined the party although he rather wished for a quiet evening. He just came back from a mission and he wanted nothing more than a beer and silence... well, there would have been something he wanted more, but he doubted, that a certian blue haired bookworm would grant his wish. It would have been a bit to intimidate..._

_He sat at the bar, drinking his beer and talking to Lily, when he heard Cana and Bunnygirl betting over a drinking contest._

_"She is never going to join. Levy never drinks alcohol."  
Ah, sounded interesting..._

_"Oh come on... we ask her, just this one time... a drinking contest just for girls... she has to do this..." Cana cought Levy arm as the blue haired mage passed by, trying not to notice the plea her two friends would make._

_"No way." She said, her brown eyes darkend with anger. _

_What has happend? He had never seen her so angry and upset... _

_"Oh come on Levy, just this one time... We'll promise to look after you, when you get drunk..." Bunnygirl hugged her tightly, still trying to convince her friend._

_"Oh fuck of."_

_Wuhu, now she even cursed? Must have been a very bad day for her... Mirajane seemed to came to the same conclusion._

_"Whats up with you today Levy... you seem a bit upset." A deathglare was shot in her direction as the bookworm suddenly sat down, taking Canas beer and drank it all in one._

_"Upset? Never... how could I be upset? Just because those two studpid idiots tried to drag me into a threesome? No... no reason to be upset..." She cursed again, taking for another beer._

_Ups... her two constant followers – dumb and dumber – tried what? _

_He felt anger rising in his chest, not to compare what the woman where up to. It was like a cry for revenge, all totally upset and shocked. How could Jet and Droy – the two whould never seem to do SUCH things – ask her for a threesome?_

_"I'm going to kill them...", he mumbled in his not existing beard but Lily putted a small paw on his arm. "Stay put. Looks like somebody will need to rescue Levy from the girls..."_

_And it seemed that the Exceed was right._

_Gajeel looked back at the girls who ended up in a total mess. They started drinking everything Mirajane found in the bar – which was a lot – and complained about men in general, the men in the guild, and Jet and Droy... the only man they did not complain about was the master. Well Gajeel even heard his name and tried to imagine, what he had done wrong..._

_When he heard Lucy talking about the Phantom Lord incident he looked away, a sudden flash of guilt claiming his chest. But there was no time for the feeling of regret, because the girls suddenly started fighting with every men in sight._

_What the fuck was happening?_

_It was a total twist of the normal situation, the party was normally screwed by Natsu and Grey who started fighting and then all the other boys joined in... today the girls claimed this position and suddenly he felt two tiny fists hammering on his back._

_He turned around just to find Levy trying to hurt him._

_"Wow wowow..." He shuffeld her away und raised his eyebrows. "Wait shorty. Watcha doing?"_

_"Stop calling me shorty!" She cried, her voice full of alcohol and anger._

_"I will show you, that I'm strong..." She tried to move her fists, but Gajeel held them in his own hands. The pierced man stared at her._

_"You don't need to show me, I already know." _

_"Then why do you constantly call me shorty?" Her beautiful brown eyes where full of anger. _

_"Because you are short... What's the matter? Just because you are not big doesn't mean you are weak... calm down."_

_She puffed out her cheeks, still trying to get lost. But the more she tried, the tighter became his grip around her wrist. Suddenly she stopped her heavy movements and looked dizzy._

_"Hey... you okay?"_

_She suddenly started to stagger and if Gajeel hadn't been fast enough, Levy would have kissed the floor._

_"Oh damn it..." He sighed, putting his arms under her knees, carrying her outside the guild. "You never drink, do you." He said mumbling while shaking his head. He knew that she hated it loose control, so why had she done this? Drinking with Cana and the others girls was destined to end like this..._

_She clinged to his shirt and buried her head on hist chest._

_"Sorry to cause you trouble..." Her voice was not more than a whisper. "Normally I'm not like this..."_

_"I know, shrimp."_

_She started struggeling and Gajeel let her go, still holding her arm to prevent her from falling._

_"You know Gajeel..." She came very very close, staying on tiptoes to be a bit bigger. "You look hot with your pircings..." She ran a finger over his face. Irritated he looked down on her, her brown eyes clouded, her scent of ink and parchment mixed with alcohol._

_"Stop talking nonsense. I walk you home..."_

_"I don't wanna..." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I wanna come with you... you are not allowed in Fairy Hills..." She started babbling and he realized, that she wasn't aware of her words – she couldn't be. Calling him hot in a sober state of mind was impossible._

_He sighed – not the first time this evening – and started to carry her again. Maybe Fairy Hill really wsn't a good idea with Cana, Bunnygirl and Mirajane around. Perhaps they would continue drinking and the situation would become worse... In his fantasies he saw Levy doing THINGS with Jet and Droy, finally giving in to their idea..._

_Gajeel let out an infernal howl, tightening his grip around the tiny girl and going straight in the direction of his apartment. Levy looked at him with widend eyes. What just happend to make him angry?_

_His eyes had gotten a rather violent glare as his thoughts went wild. "What are you thinking?", she asked in curiosity, slightly nervous about his sudden aggression. But on the other hand it made her feeling hot... he was an amazing appearance, so strong, dark and handsome... A shiver ran trough her spine and her cheeks became red. In her current state she would do ANYTHING with him..._

_"You don't wanna now...", he growled, making his way through the dark and empty streets. The houses in this neighborhood where rotten, dark and rather creepy. But it fittet Gajeel not to live in a beautiful and peaceful cityview with parks and mansions._

_"I wanna..." He shot a short glare at her which caused her to shut her mouth again. Although hot he was still frightend._

_He carried her up the stairs, slammed the door to his room behind them shut and placed her on his bed._

_"Sleep, shrimp." He growled, placing himself on the couch, closing his eyes. What had made him bringing her here? This would end in a desaster_

_"Don't wanna..."_

_She suddenly was sitting on his lap, her hands on his chest starting to create little circles with her tiny fingers. "I'd rather be with you here..." She looked in his surprised crimson eyes, starting to giggle and pressing her body against him._

_Oh holy shit..._

_He stared at her, feeling a sudden heat enter his body and concentrating in his cheeks and special other areas, hoping Levy would not notice._

_Her smell was so delicate, her closeness so thrilling that all of his instincts woke up. It became hard to ignore his bodys desire and he tried to shuffle Levy away – but her grip was harder then he imagend._

_"Don't you like me?" She asked with a pout, still very close to him. He could feel the heat of her body on every single millimeter on his skin. He cursed and again tried to get away from her but those eyes... this smell... this heat..._

_"Damn it Levy!" Be became loud, taking her wrists and stood up, causing her nearly to fall. "Stop this." It costed him a lot of selfcontrol to stop himself from just taking her here and now._

_"It is not a matter of liking you! You are damn drunk and don't know what you are doing." He turned around, walking away from her still trying to calm down._

_"Go to bed. Sleep till you are sober... we can talk afterwards..." He buried his face in his hand. Did she have any idea, what she was doing do him? _

_"But Gajeel...", she tried to sound extra sweet and pressed her body against his back. _

_Damn what?_

_She had put down her shirt, only wearing underwear..._

_With a wild roar he turned around, grapped her arms and forced her on the bed. Her eyes widend in astonishment and fear. She was buried underneath his heavy body, suddenly feeling his lips on her neck and her collarbone._

_She moaned, a strange sensation starting in her stomach. But as fast as it has started it found an end. Levy gave a shriek when pointed teeth pierced her neck._

_"It hurts...", she whimpered. _

_"I know." He looked down on her – this very fragil and delicate woman. She was not aware of her senses... he had to stop. "I'm not nice. I'm not gentle." He turned his back to her._

_"Sleep... we'll talk later..."_

* * *

Her face was hot, her eyes full of emberassment. Her hands where carved into the blanket and her cheeks felt burning hot. It was worse than she could have ever imagined. From what he had told her, she seemed like a slut.

"I'm so sorry...", she whispered. What the hell had she done?

"No need to be." Gajeels smirk was wide as he watched his small fairy struggeling. "You were cute – a bit out of it though – but very cute." He layed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "You were honest. Nothing to apologize for..."

Her brown eyes met his crimson ones.

"D-do you like me?", she asked, feeling dumb because of this childish question. There it was again – she didn't want to confess, because she couldn't be sure of his answer... being rejected was not an option...

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? I would not have let you sleep in my bed, if I didn't like you." It was a simple yet overwhelming statement. Levy stared at him, his amused looking crimson eyes, his pierced face, his dark hair... He snickered – this sound was so typical for him.

"Now shrimp. Time to keep your promise. I told you what happend and you will grant me a wish."

The blue haired girl looked a bit taken aback. She had nearly forgotten that...

"W-what i-is it..."

His devilish grin made her swallow. His closed the gap between their bodys, starting to kiss the soft skin of her neck. She started moaning – her body filling with pleasure and a heat of desire flashed through her soul.

Oh heaven... he was a god...

"You started something really hot tonight... I promised you to wait until you are sober... so now... you are sober, you know that I like you, I know that you like me... Well. Let's go on from the point we stopped tonight..."

And so they did...


End file.
